The current invention relates to infusion devices, specifically to over-the-needle peripheral intravenous (IV) catheters. Specifically, the invention relates to a peripheral IV catheter assembly with a universal gripping surface. The catheter assembly includes a plurality of gripping surfaces configured to permit multiple gripping configurations common in the medical field. The catheter assembly further includes safety features to prevent premature separation of various components of the assembly. Catheters are widely used throughout the medical community for a wide range of procedures and treatments.
Catheters are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies. Catheters are used for infusing fluid, such as normal saline solution, various medicaments, and total parenteral nutrition, into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system. A common type of intravenous (IV) catheter is an over-the-needle peripheral IV catheter. As its name implies, an over-the-needle catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. At least the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peelback of the catheter and thus facilitate insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel. The catheter and the introducer needle are assembled so that the tip of the introducer needle extends beyond the tip of the catheter with the bevel of the needle facing up away from the patient's skin. The catheter and introducer needle are generally inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into a blood vessel.
The process of placing a catheter requires careful balance and control over the catheter. Various configurations and methods for gripping the catheter assembly have been developed to aid the user in maintaining the required balance and control. Among these gripping techniques are “straight grip”, “ported grip”, and “winged grip” configurations. Preferred gripping configurations vary from one market to another. Preferred gripping configurations are largely determined and established by local trainings, customs, and traditions. Additionally, one gripping configuration may be preferred or taught over another where a market is unable to obtain catheter assembly configured to permit a different gripping configuration.
For example, a straight grip configuration may be taught out of necessity in a market where available catheter assemblies do not include features to permit a ported grip or winged grip configuration. Thus, users in these markets must curtail their technique and skills to accommodate the available catheter assemblies, rather than use a gripping technique that best suits the user's and patient's needs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a catheter assembly incorporating a universal gripping surface that will allow users to select the most appropriate gripping configuration. There is a further need to provide a universal grip incorporating design features to allow a user to securely grip the catheter assembly yet prevent premature separation of the catheter assembly components. Such a universal gripping surface is disclosed herein.